


Dingodile's Back for More

by Sir_Skullian



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Big Cock, Blackmail, Blow Job, Consensual Incest, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Facial, Hand Job, Incest, Masturbation, Overflowing Orgasm, Riding, Swallowing, Vaginal Sex, covered in cum, face fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: A Sequel to Coco's Quest for Crash CockWeeks have passed since Coco bedded Crash, and Dingo hasn’t heard a word from her about letting him fuck her. He sends her a threatening message one day as a last-ditch effort, saying he’ll tell Cortex about his little theft unless he meets with her.
Relationships: Coco Bandicoot & Ami Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot & Tawna, Coco Bandicoot/ Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot/ Dingodile
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Dingodile's Back for More

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Coco's Quest for Crash Cock:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416686
> 
> Decided that this story wasn't quite done yet, but since this one doesn't focus solely on Crash and Coco, I made it a new story.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy all the same!

Dingodile was mad, and he hated being mad. Mad wasn’t constructive, and usually ended with him burning something or eating too much. Either way, he didn’t like being mad, and he wanted something to help ease his anger.

Almost all of his usual go-to anger management solutions were out; Cortex hadn’t antagonized Crash recently so he didn’t have a chance to take on that damned Bandicoot, he’d been banned from the buffet for eating everything including one of the cooks who got a bit mouthy, and he’d run out of yarn so crocheting was out.

No, there was only one solution left for him, and it was either fucking some broad or stroking himself. The problem was that that was the problem! He wanted to fuck someone really bad, but she hadn’t returned any of his calls for weeks now!

Dingodile laid on his bed huffing angrily, staring up at the ceiling where he had several photos taped all over it. Photos of girls from magazines, online photos and works he’d had commissioned were scattered about, but the most dominant presence of them all was Coco Bandicoot, the younger sister to Crash.

A few years back, the idea of getting with Coco would have utterly disgusted him. She was too young for him, preferring a woman with curves and experience like that slut Tawna. Besides, she was the sister of the guy who regularly beat his ass, so that certainly didn’t help matters much. But in the last few months or so, Coco had blossomed into a beautiful, sexually driven woman, and he had taken notice immediately.

The way her curves made her fur look soft to the touch. Her pouty lips and innocent eyes. That “Come and get me boys” look she had practically trademarked as her brand in all her nude photos. Thinking about Coco was driving him crazy, and it didn’t help that he’d already had a taste of her.

She’d come to him wanting some sort of genetic code thing from Cortex, and he knew he could get something more than a photo of her flashing her tits out of her. So, when she agreed to let him taste her cunt and suck his cock, it felt like a dream he never wanted to wake up from. She’d even said she’d call him later, but she never did!

Dingodile grunted in frustration as he stared down at his erect cock. He’d gotten hard again thinking about it, and so he did what he always did when that happened. He let out a beleaguered sigh, grabbed hold of it and began to stroke, knowing that his arm would cramp up long before he actually got to feel any sort of relief, and then he’d fall asleep feeling uncomfortable from having blue balled himself.

As he stroked himself over the thought of fucking Coco for what must have been the tenth time that week, he began to wonder why she hadn’t contacted him. He knew he was a bad guy, working for a megalomaniac and all, but he thought he could be charming in his own right. Besides, he’d helped her achieve his goal of getting with Crash, or at least her private social accounts he’d managed to hack into had shown that they got together…

No, it had to be something else. He just needed some way to get her to be with him that she couldn’t refuse. He hated resorting to such skeezy tactics, but he was starting to get really desperate! A promise to get with him was nothing; he needed something concrete that he could maybe use against her…

“Bloody bitzer, I think I got it!” He shouted as he sat up, bonking his head on the roof above his bed. As he rubbed the sore spot on his head he rushed over to his computer, and furiously began typing.

He knew he had her this time…it was only a matter of waiting.

-X-

Coco’s cries of joy filled the room as she hung over the side of the bed, Crash’s cock nestled deep into her pussy. He rammed himself into her over and over, driving his thick meat as far as it would go and taking it out all the way with each thrust in and out. No matter how many times they did it, Coco couldn’t get enough of her brothers thick, long cock.

Crash gripped her hips a little tighter and began to fuck her faster. Coco knew he was close, and she began to push against him with each thrust into her to help him slam into her harder. The sound of their furring bodies colliding was only drowned out by their respective groans and moans, both of them ready for the release they eagerly awaited.

Almost like clockwork, Crash shoved himself in as far as he could go and was soon erupting a massive load into Coco. Her hips wiggled seductively as he came, her body enjoying the rush of endorphins that hit her whenever she felt him cum inside of her. His seed pumped more and more into her, eventually flowing out and forming a small pool of cum on the bed beneath her pussy.

“Oh fuck, Crash,” Coco breathed out as he pulled out, more cum dribbling out of her hole as it slowly closed. “I think that was the best one yet!”

“Ya-Ha!” Crash cheered, clapping to himself as he helped Coco up. They shared a quick hug and kiss before Coco left his room, passing by Tawna on the way out. She gave Tawna a coy smile that the larger woman returned before making her way to the bathroom for her nightly post sex shower while Tawna got her turn with Crash.

Coco grabbed her phone out of her room as she passed, ready to pull up her music playlist so she could lose herself to the shower. She saw that she had a new message, but that was nothing new; she’d get messages constantly for horny morons willing to pay through the nose for photos of her, and even more of them thought they were unique or clever and tried to solicit sex out of her.

She opened the message and saw that it was from Dingodile. ‘That dumbass can’t take a hint, now can he?’ she thought to herself as she began to scan the message.

_Coco,_

_Not sure why you’ve been avoiding my messages, but I figured I had to do something to get your attention. Ever since that night in The Bar I’ve been waiting to hear back from you about that little promise you made me, but I haven’t heard a peep from you. So, here’s how this is going to go down._

_In my possession I have video evidence of me stealing the biological code you wanted me to take from Cortex. Based on the photos you’ve been posting lately I know you haven’t used it, but that doesn’t mean Cortex isn’t pissed about it being gone. Now I’ve been good and haven’t told him a thing, but unless you contact me in the next 48 hours, I’m going to go back on my word and show Cortex the video. I don’t take pleasure in doing this, but like I said. I had to get your attention somehow._

_Hope to hear from you soon. Dingo._

Coco’s face was flush with a combination of anger and embarrassment. That cheeky bastard had not only videotaped her giving him a blowjob in the back room of the shitty bar, but he’d also videotaped himself stealing the thing she ended up not needing in the first place?! Since when did Dingodile of all people think twelve moves in advance like that?!

Coco’s mind raced. Could this be a trick? Was he bluffing just as a chance to maybe get her to fuck him? But what if he was serious and he showed Cortex? Cortex wasn’t known for appreciating it when someone took his stuff, let alone when it was her or Crash…

She bit her lower lip in frustration as she stared at the message, scanning it word for word again and again. She had to do something; the message had been sent three hours, so she had plenty of time to respond…but what would she say? What COULD she say? He potentially had her backed into a corner…

Coco sighed as she hit Reply.

_Fine jackass. You win. Meet me at The Bar tomorrow night around 8. And you better bring the fucking tape._

She grunted as she tossed her phone onto the sink counter, not even bothering to start her music playlist. She wasn’t going to get lost in the shower this time; she wanted to soak up the heat and water and stew for a bit.

-X-

Coco grit her teeth as she made her way up to the entrance of The Bar, her usual hangout for distributing her wares to those who wanted to meet in person. She had a good rapport with the bartender Ami, who would always good for a cosmopolitan since she had a massive crush on Coco and would beat the living snot out of anyone who touched her wrong. Rusty Walrus was the cook of the place, and while he wasn’t always great for conversation, his cooking kept plenty of regulars coming back for more.

As soon as Coco entered the bar, her name was shouted loud and drinks were in the air. She was well liked by the regulars, especially when they’d had a bit too much to drink, and most of them respected her enough to not only protect her if she needed it, but they also helped support what she was doing. They didn’t buy photos or anything, but they always provided her with equipment or even the occasional hook up for a location or additional model to help expand her brand beyond just simple camera phone nudes.

She sat at her usual spot at the bar, Ami bouncing over with a massive grin.

“Hey, pretty lady,” she said with her thick southern accent while prepping her a drink. “Havin’ the usual or you just here on business? Or were you maybe here to finally accept my proposal?” She gave her a wink as she handed Coco her cosmo.

Coco chuckled. “I’ll have to once again decline, Ami, but feel free to keep asking. Sadly, I’m here on Business today,” Coco said somberly, accepting the drink and taking a sip. “The kind of business that has a chance to get ugly.”

“Who ya dealing with today? If it’s that dumbass Koala Kong again, I can just kick him out the second he comes in if ya want.”

“I’m pretty sure Kong learned his lesson the last time he did business with me in person; he only does his orders online now thanks to the whooping you gave him.”

Ami smiled wide at the comment as she flexed; she wasn’t shy about beating up people who needed a good beating, especially ones who tried to stiff Coco on the agreed upon amount, and she took great pleasure in sending Koala Kong into the brick wall across the street. She brought it up every chance she got now.

Coco smiled. “No, I’m here to see Dingodile. He isn’t here yet, is he?”

“Roight behind ya, Sheila.”

Coco’s face contorted into a grimace as she slowly turned, the looming shadow of Dingodile hanging over her. His toothy grin was almost disturbing from her angle underneath him, and his musk was so overwhelmingly bad that she had to keep herself from gagging. What struck her as most odd what that he wasn’t wearing his flamethrower get up like he usually did, making him appear smaller without it.

He did, however, have a bag strapped across his shoulder, and Coco could only assume that the video tape was inside there. She caught herself looking at it for a little too long and jerked back up towards Dingodile, who hadn’t stopped smiling.

“Good to see ya again, girlie. Why don’t we go on ove’ to my table an’ have a little chat?”

Ami’s face contorted in anger as he spoke, and Coco had to hold up a hand to stop her. “I’ll be alright, Ami. We’re just going to _talk_ , after all.”

Dingodile looked a little disappointed at her inflection on the word but shook it off as he motioned towards the table he’d come from. Coco stood and walked over, Dingodile lumbering behind her at a good distance. She took a seat in the booth chair across from where his drink and food were, waiting patiently for him to squeeze himself into the tight space on his side before saying anything.

“Where’s the tape, Dingo?” she asked curt yet quietly, a tone of malice on the tip of her tongue.

“What? No ‘ello Dingodile? How ya doin’, Dingodile? I thought you an’ I was mates!”

“We aren’t friends, you sniveling little shit!” Coco stated, pointing a finger at him accusingly. “I know about you taping me sucking your cock and that was NOT part of the agreement we had!”

“The hell you talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Guh, you shit!” She pulled out her phone and brought up the video, shoving it in his face. “This! This is what I’m talking about!”

Dingodile watched the video intently, his eyes narrowing as it continued. Eventually the video finished, his narrow-eyed gaze still fixated on the screen. “This weren’t me, Sheila” he said finally, handing the phone back to her. “I might be an asshole, but even I know that recordin’ someone without them knowin’ is worse than bein’ a damn yobbo shovin’ a lit rollie up yer arse an’ shoutin’ Happy Birthday!”

She took the phone back hesitantly. “You’re really serious? You didn’t do this?”

“Not without yer persimmon first, I wouldn’t ‘ave. Couldn’t even begin to tell ya who might’ve done it either…”

Coco’s mind was in a stand still. Who could have recorded her sucking off Dingodile? The only people who knew about what she had been doing were the two of them! It couldn’t have been Ami or Rusty because they helped protect her…she was just glad she’d remember to grab her scanner from home before she came, so he or whoever actually did it couldn’t possibly pull that stunt again…

“This what you been mad about, then?” Dingodile asked suddenly. “Why ya ain’t been messagin’ me back an’ shit?”

She clamped back to reality, staring at him for a moment before clearing her throat. “I, uh…yeah. Sorry, I suppose I could have just asked you about it rather than get mad, huh?”

“Wouldn’t ‘ave hurt, but I understand why ya’d think it was me. I’m not exactly seen as the most trustworthy guy given my…employer. But I can tell ya with 100% certainty…this ain’t me.”

Coco slumped back in her seat perplexed. “Well who the hell could have done this?!” She buried her face into her hands. “I just don’t know what to think!”

“I think I might be able to get ya back on track ‘ere,” Dingodile stated firmly, reaching into his bag. She looked up from her hands to see him pull out a flash drive, emblazoned with Cortex’s logo. “Here’s the footage of my takin’ the bio code. I can promise ya it’s the only copy, an' it’s yers.”

Coco studied him carefully. She always had a perception of Dingodile that made him seem like a monster. He’d bare his teeth every chance her got, laughed at others in misery or pain, try and torch her or her brother at every chance he got…and yet here he was, acting civil and barely even putting up a fight. She wasn't expecting this...

“What’s your game here, Dingodile?”

“No games. Just want to be a noice guy fer once. Plus, ya’ve clearly had enough shite to deal with lately, so I’ll help ya out like ya’ve helped me.”

“What do you mean?”

Dingodile seemed to blush at the question, turning away from her as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m…not exactly good with gettin’ girls on account of how I look, but ya barely even questioned it when I asked ta taste yer cunt a few weeks back, or at least ya didn’t send me packin’ the second I brought it up…since then I kinda haven’t been able to stop thinkin’ ‘bout ya an’…”

Coco gave him a moment. “And what?”

He looked at her now, an innocence she hadn’t seen in him staring back at her. “An’ wonder why ya even bothered to give me the time a day…let alone…you know.”

Coco leaned forward, her heart breaking a little. She had always judged him so harshly, she never got to see him for who he was on the inside. “Dingodile…I had no idea you were so sensitive...”

“Yeah, not many do, to be honest. Not exactly a side of myself I like advertisin’…Ruins the image I’ve built up of myself bein’ a cutthroat henchperson all these years.”

“I can understand that…" Coco said as she brought her drink to her lips. "But I will say…as far as my first guy goes…you weren’t half bad.”

Dingodile’s eyes widened as his head tilted up. “Wait…what do ya mean, first guy?”

Coco froze. “Um…I…”

“You mean ta tell me,” he said low and slow, leaning forward until he was within inches of her face. “That I was the first guy to ever taste yer cunt? The first dick ya’ve ever sucked?!”

“No!” Coco shouted defensively, her face red with embarrassment. “Well…not exactly! I’d used toys and stuff before that but-”

“But never the real thing.”

“Y-yeah…”

“Well call me a bloody fruit loop! You gave one hell of a performance for a first timer, I’ll give ya that, girlie! I had absolutely no idea!”

“Really?”

“Fuck no! Ya kiddin’ me?! With them photos you been postin’ and the way your little laughin’ gear took my cock, I thought you was some kinda secret whore or somethin’, doing shifts down at Pinstripe’s! Knowin’ that was yer first time just makes me wanna know how much ya’ve improved since!”

Coco’s face was hot from how hard she was blushing. Dingodile was being genuine with his remarks, she could see that, and knowing that her devious side was something that guys might actually desire filled her with confidence. She already had a good idea of how much that side of her appealed to guys, but she so rarely got compliments like that in person.... She also had kind of promised him she’d fuck him at some point, and even though he wasn’t as hung as Crash, she couldn’t deny that she had enjoyed their last experience together…

“Well,” Coco said softly, putting on her best sultry expression for him and enjoying watching him flinch as she did. “How about you and I find out together?”

It was Dingodile’s turn to go red in the face. “You…You’re serious?”

“You bet I am!” She said as she got out of the seat. “I’ve been getting down and dirty with only one dick for the last few weeks, and while it’s been one hell of a fun time, I think I could go for a little… _variety_. So, what do you say, big guy? Wanna get a room?”

Dingodile sat there, staring at her slack jawed for a few moments before he slowly nodded his head. She smiled as she ran up to the bar, reaching behind the counter and grabbing the upstairs room key that Ami told her she could use whenever she wanted. Ami saw her grab it and went wide eyed in surprise, Coco mouthing that she’d be okay before grabbing Dingodile and running with him up the stairs.

If anyone in the bar had anything to say about it, they kept it to themselves. Ami and Rusty would see to anyone who might talk ill about them while they were up there, and every liked Coco anyways. So long as she was safe, they didn’t care what she did. One or two wary eyes may have looked at Dingodile a little funny, but if Coco trusted him then so did they.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they took an immediate right, heading into the small hallway that was nestled there. Behind four doors were various rooms; one a stock room, one an office for the owner who was never actually there, and two extra rooms Ami had converted into temporary bedrooms for those who might need them. More often than not it was Ami who ended up using them when she was able to convince whatever girl she was hitting on to have a little fun with her, but it still helped people from keeping off the street if they needed a place for a night or two.

Coco unlocked the first door and opened it, gesturing for Dingodile to head inside. He did so with little hesitation, Coco following behind him and locking the door. She flicked on the light, illuminating the small space, and Dingodile got a good look around. It was a simple, smaller space, with a couch on one wall, a bed shoved up longways against the other, and some minor amenities like a sink and mini fridge.

“Not a bad place,” Dingodile quipped as Coco snuck past him, her scanner in her hand as she began scanning for any hidden cameras or microphones.

“Certainly better than the backroom, eh?” She said coyly, smiling up at him as her device showed there were no cameras. She then walked over to the bed, patiently waiting as Dingodile lumber over to her. He stood in front of her, looking down at her eagerly. “I certainly don’t mind trading in a couple of boxes for an actual bed to fuck on!”

“Roight there with ya, Sheila,” Dingodile stated, stepping forward and unzipping his pants. “So…ya ready to get this goin’?”

Coco smile grew wider as she leaned forward, her hands reaching up into his pants and grabbing hold of his cock. She gasped as she grabbed it, fishing it out from behind the fabric and letting it loose. “I can certainly tell _you’re_ ready,” she joked.

Dingodile simply chuckled as she wrapped her hands around his cock. She remembered it being slightly bigger, but then again when you’ve been taking Crash’s monster member for the better part of a month, most other cocks are going to seem small in comparison. The bumps closer to the base were easy enough to tease, her finger tracing between them as her other hand began to slowly touch and gently twist the head. Dingodile groaned with approval as he felt her breath on the tip, his eyes closing as he let himself loosen up and enjoy the experience.

Coco leaned forward a bit more, kissing the end of his cock playfully. He tasted mustier than she recalled, and yet a part of her was driven wild by the difference his scent had when compared to Crash. She wasn’t entirely sure if she liked it or not yet, but she was going to find out soon enough.

Both of her hands let go of his cock, Dingodile looking down at her confused as she placed them on either side of his pelvis. With a wink up at him she positioned herself nicely, moving her head forward slowly and wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. Dingodile moaned with approval, his hand instinctively going to the back of her head, gently pulling at her hair as Coco inched herself forward.

With more than half of his cock in her mouth she stopped, looking at him with a smile as she caught her breath. Dingodile was breathing heavy, clearly enjoying himself, and what Coco planned on doing next, she knew he was just going to love.

With one swift motion forward, Coco took the rest of his cock into her mouth and down her throat, gagging with glee as it filled her hole nicely. Dingodile cried out in joy, his grip on her hair getting tighter as he pulled it. Coco made a noise of approval at this, keeping her lips at the base of his cock for as long as her lungs could hold out.

Dingodile wasn’t having it though. As much as he enjoyed her deepthroating him, he wanted more, and he wanted it now. Pulling her hair a little harder now, he began to slide his cock out of her mouth just as her eyes began to roll into her head. Coco looked up with concern before he shoved himself back in, face fucking her rapidly as his cock slid in and out of her throat.

Coco loved every second of it. The one downside to being with Crash was while he had a monster cock that stretched her out to her limits, he was always more careful with how he did things. Her first night with him aside, she could tell that he would hold himself back a bit as they fucked, never taking full control of the situation and just letting her enjoy his girth.

But she hoped Dingodile wouldn’t have such reservations. She wanted to be tortured with sex, fucked until she couldn’t breath and pass out from cumming too hard. If he kept fucking her like he was fucking her mouth, then she was more than happy to let this happen.

Dingodile was practically howling with glee as he thrust himself into her mouth, Coco doing her best to breath whenever she got the slightest chance. As his pace picked up and she felt him grow inside her throat, she knew he was close to cumming, and she felt herself being to suffocate as she found fewer chances to breathe.

“Aw fuck, girlie! I think I’m ‘bout ta blow!”

‘Give it to me, you fucking animal!’ Coco thought as loud as she could, somehow wishing Dingodile would hear her.

Whether or not he heard her, Dingodile pumped himself into her throat three more times before he thrust himself in as deep as he could, shoving his cock down her throat and blowing his thick load. Coco sat there taking it, drinking in his load that slowly began to bubble up out of her stomach as he continued to fill her.

He slowly began to pull out to accommodate for this, but even then, his load was massive and thick, eventually dribbling out through her lips as she was completely filled. His cum tasted as awful as she remembered, but unlike last time she was enjoying drinking it down. She had no idea why other than maybe because it was different from Crash’s, but she still couldn’t bring herself to say that she hated having it happen.

Eventually Dingodile released his cock from her mouth, slumping back onto the couch as he caught his breath. Coco sat there coughing up cum for a moment, drinking down what she could but focusing more on breathing. When she finally got to a point where she could breathe okay, she stood up, staring down at Dingodile who looked absolutely spent.

“You know, you could have told me you wanted things to be a little rough before you did that,” she said with her best coy smile.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” he said with a huff. “Been a while since I had the chance ta do somethin’ like that, and I guess I just lost myself to the moment.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Coco replied, sitting down on the bed across from him while he recovered. “I rather enjoyed it.”

“Is that so?” Dingodile said, regaining his composure as he leaned forward. “Either way, I feel like I owe ya a little somethin’ for takin’ it like that!”

Before Coco could protest, Dingodile stood up, reaching forward quickly and undoing the buttons on her overalls. She bit her lip as he pulled them off of her, revealing to him that she wore nothing underneath.

“Oh, already open for business, I see,” he quipped, dropping to his knees as his muzzle got close to her cunny. He gave her pussy a good sniff, breathing with relief as he glared up at her. “Ahh…as sweet as I remember it smellin’.”

Coco chuckled as he spread her legs a little further apart, pushing himself forward to get into position. With a nod from Coco, Dingodile leaned forward, opening his jaw and letting his thick, long tongue snake it’s way out slowly, as if he was showing it off to her. Still she caught her breath as it touched her opening, sitting still for a moment before he thrust it into her.

Coco shrieked with pleasure as his tongue snaked its way into her pussy, the slimy appendage reaching into her deepest parts as his hot breath warmed her entire pelvis. He chuckled as he watched her torso writhe with glee, pumping his tongue in and out with such control it was almost like a second cock.

“Oh fuck, Dingo!” Coco shouted as he sped things up. “Ah, I love getting eaten out like this! I wish it happened more!!”

He retracted his tongue for a moment, bringing up one of his claws to gentle tickle at her clit. “What? That worthless brother a yers don’t eat ya out enough or something’?”

“He, uh…doesn’t really do it all that often.”

“He what?!” Dingodile stated with genuine anger. “That little whelp has unfettered access to one a the best snatches I’ve ever had an’ he don’t take advantage a that?! For yer sake I’m gonna torch him good the next time I see him!”

Coco giggled. “Just makes sure there’s something left, alright? I still need his cock…but you can torch his ass for all I care.”

“Anythin’ for you, babe.”

Coco blushed at the comment before she began to moan once more, Dingodile removing his claw from her clit and shoving his tongue back in. He scooted closer and opened his jaw a little wider, Coco getting a little turned on at how close he was to potentially just clamping his jaw down on her. The kinky side of her wished he would, digging his teeth into her crotch and marking her with his bite, but she also didn’t want to have to deal with being hurt like that.

She instead focused on his tongue, which Dingodile was now rotating within her showing an excellent amount of control. Her cries of passion only got louder and louder, and despite Ami’s claims that the room was sound proofed, she knew that if she got loud enough they could here her downstairs, and it turned her on even more thinking about how they knew she was being ravaged by a monster and loving it.

Coco felt herself getting close to her climax, Dingodile’s tongue working itself into overdrive now as her legs clamped against his head. She could feel her teeth brush up against her legs and it turned her on more, and as he shoved his tongue in one last time, she started shaking violently against him, spraying her orgasm into his mouth as she came. Dingodile slowly retracted his tongue while she came, extending the pleasure for her while he diligently drank in her cum.

When she finally stopped shaking and her legs went slack, Dingodile sat up on his knees and stared down at her, satisfied with his accomplishment. She was breathing heavily, trying her best to regain her composure to have more fun but was just to lost in the tingling sensations to focus on anything else. After a full five minutes of recovering, she looked up at Dingodile with a dopey, almost drunken grin.

“You promise to do that for me anytime we fuck, and you better believe we’ll be doing it more often!”

“Sheila,” he said as he stood, extending a hand to help her up. “I’d be more than happy to do that for ya!”

She took his hand with ease, standing up and pressing herself against him to help balance herself. He was a good two feet taller than him, but this close he looked like he was much taller, and something about that drove her insane with desire. She looked up at him playfully, placing her hands on his chest and gently dragging them up and down.

“You ready for more there, big guy?”

Before he could answer, Coco shoved him gently backwards, causing him to fall onto the couch with a loud thud. As he reoriented himself, Coco threw her shirt off of her body, standing before him completely nude for the first time. He simply gawked at her; he’d seen photos plenty of times, sure, but nothing beats seeing it in person.

“I already know you like what you see,” she said in a soft, sultry tone, her legs going up onto the couch as she positioned herself on top of him. “But looks aren’t everything, now are they?”

Dingodile chuckled as she got into position, the tip of his cock twitching eagerly at the entrance of her went cunny. Coco looked down at him from her position and smiled, rubbing her wet walls against the head of his cock to tease him. Dingodile grumbled low as she did it, wanting nothing more than to grab her hips and force himself into her, but he also enjoyed himself immensely as she teased him.

Eventually Coco’s curiosity got the better of her as she was dying to know what his cock felt like inside of her. She re-positioned herself one last time using his chest for support, beginning the process of slowly letting him part her walls and penetrate her. They both let out loud groans of joy as she lowered herself down onto him, Dingodile’s hands coming up and grabbing her hips to help her descent down.

“Fuckin Hell, Sheila!” Dingodile said as she was halfway down. “That brother a yers must have a giant fuckin’ cock if you’re takin’ me so easily!”

“He does,” Coco said smugly. “But his is so smooth compared to yours that you’re still gonna give me one hell of a fun time I can already tell!”

Dingodile gave her a big, toothy grin. “That what do ya say we get this party really started?!”

He tightened his grip on her hips and thrust his hips upwards, shoving the rest of his length into her and causing her to cry out in painful pleasure. She glared down at him, ready to tell him off, but Dingodile simply pulled out and shoved back in, fucking her from beneath to keep her from talking. Instead she decided to reach up and grab hold of his face, staring into his eyes as her tongue hung out of her mouth to hopefully give him more of a pleasurable show.

Plus she was just lost into the passion already that she couldn’t help herself…

Dingodile’s cock slid in and out of her pussy with ease, slamming up into her crotch with each thrust and releasing quickly to get ready for another. His grip on her hips was so tight that his claws were digging into them, and the pain mixed with his cock thrusting into her was driving Coco to the brink of madness. She was unabashedly crying out with joy.

“OH FUCK YEAH, DINGO!” She shouted, leaning back a little to let him watch her tits bounce. “FUCK ME YOU ABSOLUTE SAVAGE! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM!”

“Ain’t gonna be long now, Sheila!” He shouted as he picked up the pace, thrusting into her harder and faster.

“GIVE IT TO ME!”

Dingodile didn’t respond verbally. Instead he shocked Coco by standing up, still thrusting into her as hard as he could, and proceeded to slam her down onto the bed behind her so he was on top of her, driving himself even deeper into her drenched pussy. Her head hit the wall with each thrust inward, so she propped her hands up against it to keep herself from getting a concussion or leaving a dent in the wall.

Even then, Coco was lost in bliss. He pussy was on fire with desire, wanting nothing more than to be filled with his thick, nasty cum. She didn’t care about anything else, and when he leaned down suddenly and latched himself onto one of her tits, she cried out in bloody murder as she came harder than before. Her hips shook wildly against Dingodile’s grasp, and in response he tightened his grip even more, his claws piercing through her fur and flesh and actually cutting her a little as he continued to drive himself into her like a series of engine pistons moving a car at over 100 miles per hour.

As she was coming down from her orgasm high, she felt Dingodile’s bulge grow inside of her. She knew he was close, and she wanted to make this extra special for him since he’d done so much for him in such a short amount of time.

One of her hands came off the wall, wrapping around the back of Dingodile’s neck. He let go of her tit, shooting her a confused look, before she pulled his head towards her and planted her lips against his muzzle. Dingodile’s eyes shot wide open as they began to kiss, eventually closing as he let himself enjoy the moment. He was still pounding into her at an increasing rate, but it was such a small, intimate moment that he rarely got he wanted to savor it as best he could.

But like every moment, this one would soon pass. Dingodile’s bulge grew once more, and as he struggled to hold back for just a little longer, he found that he wasn’t able to any longer. He thrust himself in as deep as he could go, Coco crying out with glee, and he began to unload his massive load into her waiting pussy.

Coco’s stomach bulged as he filled her up, some of his cum dribbling out as it had nowhere else to go. Coco looked up at his straining face, watching as he tried to pump more and more into her, and she knew from his changing expression what was about to happen.

Dingodile looked down at her with an almost apologetic look before he leaned back, pulling himself out of her and spraying the remainder of his orgasm all over her naked body. Coco cooed approvingly as she felt his warm spunk drape over her body, covering her upper legs, crotch, belly, tits and face. She moaned out as she watched him slump backwards back onto the couch, completely spent after filling her up and showering her with his load.

“My god, Dingo,” she said at least, sitting up and licking some of his cum off one of her tits. “Your dick might not be as big as Crash’s, but I’ll be damned if it’s still not incredible to be fucked with!”

“Heh. An’ your cunt it probably a little too loose for my likin’, but it feels like I was made to fuck ya!”

They shared a quick laugh as Coco grabbed for something to clean herself off. Dingodile got up and grabbed a roll of paper towels, Coco thanking him as he sat down on the bed next to her. As she cleaned herself off, she looked up at him curiously.

“Hey Dingo…Why were you so shocked that I kissed you?”

“Oh? Well, I uh…I’m just not used ta havin’ cute girls like you wantin’ to kiss me, is all…Most are usually too scared to get close ta me…”

“Are you forgetting that I let you have that tongue of yours deep down in my pussy?”

Dingodile let out a hearty laugh. “Ha! Guess you’re right there!”

Coco finished wiping herself off, scooting closer to Dingodile and leaning up to give him another quick kiss. He gladly accept this one, wrapping his arms around her as he laid down on the bed, Coco partially on top of him as they softly kissed. They laid there for a moment before Coco broke it off, sliding down his side and laying on the bed with him.

The two of them stared up at the ceiling, enjoying the feeling of the other one sitting next to them as they let the silence drag on.

“Tell me the truth, Dingo,” Coco said suddenly. Dingodile’s ears perked up as he shifted his gaze down towards her, hers still fixated on the ceiling above them. “Did you really not record me sucking you off before?”

“Wouldn’t ‘ave dreamed of it,” he said calmly. “I have a great respect for ya, girlie, an’ the last thing I’d wanna do is betray anyone’s trust, let alone yers.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” she said with a smile. “And for that, I’m perfectly cool with us making this a regular thing.”

“Ya mean it?” He asked as he turned his body to face her.

“I do. Crash is fun but splitting him up with Tawna has started to wear him out. Besides, I think my pussy needs some attention outside of just occasionally having a dick in it, if you know what I mean.”

Dingodile chuckled. “I think I do, girlie. An’ the next time you an’ I are together, I’ll get ya to cum twice as hard. I guarantee it!”

Coco laughed as she sat up, reaching for her shirt. “I hope you realize I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Wouldn’t ‘ave it any other way. But uh, before you put on yer shirt…” Coco looked at him carefully as he fumbled for his pants, pulling out his phone. “Ya mind if I get a picture a you suckin’ on my cock? Ya know…for my collection?”

Coco smiled wide as she got into position, grabbing hold of his newly stiffened member. “Alright. But it’ll cost you double the usual fee.”

“Done deal, girlie!” Dingodile snapped the photo and Coco decided that maybe they weren’t yet done. She sucked on the end of his cock for far longer than she intended, enjoying the taste of his cum covering it more than she thought she would. Dingodile just let her do it, staying to his word of only taking on picture as she cleaned his cock with her tongue. When she was done she smiled up at him, climbing up on top of him once more with her cum filled pussy rubbing against his cock.

“You maybe wanna go a few more rounds before we’re done for the night?”

Dingodile smiled up at her, his hands returning to her hips. “Ya read my mind, Sheila.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to Commission your own work? Message me on Twitter for more details!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian  
> https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian


End file.
